There & Back Again: A Love Story?
by yingfasevilside
Summary: It's been a few years since Syaoran Li admitted his feelings for Sakura Kinomoto, with Li gone her life is abit more normal. Well, as normal as it can be for our Card Mistress. With a field trip coming up will the normality change?
1. The Begining

**_I don't own any of this characters, see me in 10 years to see if I bought any of them though -.-;_**

_"Sakura,are you with me?Sakura?Sakura!"inquired a worried amythest eyed raven haired sixteen year old also known as Tomoyo Daidouji.She then raised a creamy hand over her cousin,best friend and sometimes forced model's unique emerald orbs.Once more her plan failed in vain.She groaned inwardly and sighed,"She must be sending her aura to him again."She let out another sigh thinking about her bizarre relationship with Sakura's half father Eriol Hizwagirzwa."But this is the a great opportunity to tape my totally kawaii Sakura-chan! Must not let this moment slide!" said a now hyper and overly cheerful Tomoyo. "Ohohohoh,I think I'll call this one Sakura Thinks Of Little Wolf!" she chirped as she zoomed in on Sakura Kinomoto's auburn head._

_Tomoyo being true to herself could no longer hold it,"KAWAII!" she screeched.Meanwhile,Sakura was in deep concentration of finding Syaoran Li's green aura.She was almost close to finding him that she could almost smell the poenies and cinnamon scent that marked him.Then she heard two things she knew all to well...a very loud kawaii and the beeping of a video camera."Tomoyo?"she said more like a question more then a statement.Tomoyo blinked several times before saying,"Yes,Sakura?"_

_"You can put that away now."Sakura said while slightly sweatdropping."Aw,but I-I wanted to tape my Sakura-chan while she's thinking about her LOVE!" she had her hands cupped together and stars in her eyes while prancing around the room."TOMOYO!" Sakura yelled with a slight blush on her face.Tomoyo stopped and giggled slightly,"What are you doing here anyway?I don't have to model anymore things do I?"Sakura asked politely and with caution._

_Tomoyo stared at Sakura blankly."Did you pay any attention in math today,"she questioned but saw Sakura grimace out of the corner of her eye she sighed before continuing,"Guess not.Well,anyway we're going to an ancient shrine in Tokyo this Friday,well not just us but some other schools too!Do you know what this means?"Tomoyo brightened.Sakura slightly shook her head to show no she didn't."It means I can MAKE YOU A SHRINE MAIDEN OUTFIT! OHOHOHOHO!"she had stars in her eyes as she dragged Sakura through her house to go to her studio,meanwhile Sakura sighed thinking 'This is going to be a very long week...'_

_In Ancient Japan_

_There was a party of people surrounded by a dense forest sitting around a fire. The party consisted of a hanyou,a strangly dressed girl,a demon exterminater,a perveted monk,a two tail fire demon cat and a fox demon.From far away you could see the hanyou was upset & the strangly dressed girl was arguring with him."INUYASHA! HOW CAN YOU BE SO UNREASONABLE?"she shrieked at him."What? I'm being unreasonable! A whole WEEK Kagome is to much! We have to find Naruku!" InuYasha shouted right back while holding a fist up in the air.The miko calmed slightly,"InuYasha, I know that and I don't like all those people at my home either but I need the extra credit...besides my Grandpa already told them yes."she mumbled as she put her hands together and bowed,and mumbled a small gomen._

_The demon exterminater then spoke,"InuYasha?" "Yes,Sango?" "Kagome should go,it seems very important to her at the moment." "W-what! Come on now,you're defending her too?" he jumped in surprise."I'm not defending anyone InuYasha." she replied softly and pulled Kirara**(AN:okay,people thats how to you spell it,it's just said differently)** onto her lap. "Yes,InuYasha I agree with Sango.It seems our search for Naruku is going no where at least now,so why not let Kagome go? Unless you've want Kagome here for another reason?" Miroku the cursed monk sternly said with a raised brow."Wha-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING MONK?" InuYasha yelled with a small blush upon his face,"Fine she can go.." "OH THANKYOU INUYASHA!"said a thankful Kagome as ran up to him while throwing her bright yellow backpack on and hugging him._

_Waving bye to a blushing InuYasha & company she sprinted off into the forest and jumping into a very old well.A purple flash swallowed her. "There that wasn't so hard was it,now InuYasha?" said a genki Miroku. "Shutup,pervert." "InuYasha,I'm surprised! I'm a monk!" Miroku argued. "Yeah,a monk.Just not a very good one." said a narrow-eyed Sango when Miroku groped her behind,taking her boomrang she wacked him on the head with it once,then slapped him on the cheek. InuYasha jumped into a tree and ignored the arguement below. Shippo sweatdropped and nodded towards Kirara,"He just doesn't learn..."_


	2. The Day Before The Trip Part 1

**xD I do not own this characters but I can dream right? Please review, I'm even open to flames because authors need to know what they could do to make their stories better. **

"_Ah, Tomoyo?" asked Sakura as she got poked again with the needle. "Ymgm!" said Tomoyo. "TOMOYO!" shouted Sakura again startling Tomoyo. Finally after waiting for another five minutes Tomoyo finally pulled her pins and sewing needles out of her mouth_**(AU:I know this isn't what it sounds like).**_ "Yes, my so totally kawaii Sakura-chan?" she sighed. "Can we PLEASE take a break? You've been working and I've been standing for over three hours! I think I'll become a statue if I stand here any longer…" Sakura choked out. _

"_But, Sakura! We're so close to being done! I've still got to do your hair and makeup!" Tomoyo cried out while throwing her hands in the air. "But Tomoy-:" Sakura mumbled out before she heard a voice say, "I personally agree with Sakura-chan, Tomoyo. Besides, I got donuts." said the ever-polite Eriol as he threw a small brown paper bag in a black sliding chair. "Did someone mention food?" said a small yellow stuffed animal looking creature named Cerberus or Kero-chan for short as he came out of Sakura's cherry blossom bag. Eriol pointed towards the chair and Kero flew straight there getting his head stuck into the bag _**(AN: Sounds like something a cat would do, right?). "**_Hey, Eriol!" said the slightly blushing Tomoyo when Eriol kissed her on the lips. "GET A ROOM!" yelled a slightly pale Sakura, while pointing her thumb towards her mouth making puking noises._

"_Alright, I'll stop…for now" said Eriol with his famous mysterious Cheshire cat smile. Tomoyo reddened and blushed. Sakura watched them from the couch while eating a powdered white donut with Kero stuff rummaging through the bag eating everything that smelled delicious. She was certainly happy for Tomoyo with her love but she was saddened by the thought of love, for hers was very far away in China training for his position as the Head of the Li family. 'Oh, how I wish you were here Syaoran!' she thought when looking out at the window while crumbs spilt all over the white carpet. "Sakura?" asked a concerned Tomoyo as she noticed Sakura sudden attitude change and even Eriol looked concerned for his half-daughter. After a few more minutes' rain started to fall outside the studio window, Sakura's gaze flickered between Tomoyo & the window before allowing it to linger on the window. "Yes, Tomoyo?" she almost whispered. "Are you okay?" she questioned with worry. "I'm fine as the rain is wet Tomoyo, see?" she made a small smile. "I think I'm going to go home. I'm tired and I think I need a nice warm bath, maybe some herbal tea later." "You sure?" Tomoyo said unconvinced. "Yeah, I'm just tired, you gonna finish that shrine maiden outfit tonight so I can wear it tomorrow?" she answered back. "Yeah, I'll come by your house, tomorrow in the morning." She stated. "Alright, I better go." Sakura replied with a monotonous voice as she stripped on her roller blades. "Are you going to rollerblade home? I can give you a ride Sakura since it's raining." Eriol said with a note of concern. "Thanks but no thanks, I'll just use my blades besides I don't mind the rain…" she stated as she got up and went down the ramp. "Coming Kero?" shouted Sakura. Kero flew out with her. "Li better come back soon, I can't stand Sakura like this much longer her invincible spell is wearing out." said Tomoyo as she looked out at Sakura's retreating form from the window. Eriol gently placed a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder. "Don't worry about her that much after all she's strong and she'll always have hope when others do not and don't worry about my cute little descendent if he truly loves her he'll come back for her." Tomoyo closed the blinds and at that statement they went off into their own creepy world._


End file.
